Xenon Sagas
by jhondb2013
Summary: Historias cortas sobre Haruka y compañía.


"Aniplex" - "WIT Studio"

原作: "Centurion Duet" (Producción: "Centurion Duet")

"Primavera 2015, En la secundaria..."

\- "Sí, iremos todos al arcade" - dijo Kaito a su amigo Toshio

\- "Perfecto! Recuerda no llegar tarde, hay que defender nuestro título!" - respondió Toshio con emoción

Después de eso Toshio se fue a su casa dejando a Kaito solo, Satsuki lo observaba desde la estación de buses al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco pero luego recuperaba su clásico temple y se iba a la casa de su tía no sin antes echar otra mirada a Kaito quien continuaba allá solo.

(Narra Satsuki)

"Alguna vez sintieron eso que dicen del amor a primera vista? Pues como verán yo si tuve esa experiencia pero debía conservar mi carácter en ese entonces, después de conocer a Haruka y reencontrarme con Mashiro las cosas han ido cambiando en mí, ahora no me preocupo demasiado por mantener ese carácter de antes, ahora verán lo que ocurrió justo después de la batalla contra Shinn"

"Xenon Sagas"

"La historia de amor de Satsuki"

"Diciembre de 2018, Ciudad de Tokio"

(Narra Satsuki de nuevo)

"Han pasado 9 meses desde que vencimos a Shinn en esa gran batalla, todos hemos vuelto a nuestras vidas normales, yo estoy estudiando Marketing Empresarial en una prestigiosa universidad, Haruka se fue a Italia a estudiar alguna cosa que tenga que ver con política, Mashiro ahora trabaja para el departamento de defensa de Japón, Toshio y Kaito trabajan en una revista de videojuegos y tecnología, ha sido un gran año para nosotros."

"14 de diciembre, 7:30 p.m."

Satsuki se dirige hacia una cafetería a esperar a alguien, mientras tanto pidió un vaso de café con leche el cual tomó lentamente, unos minutos después la persona que estaba esperando Satsuki finalmente apareció, ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Kaito

\- "Discúlpame Satsuki, creo que llegué tarde" - dijo Kaito con una gotita de sudor en la frente

\- "Descuida, llegaste a la hora acordada" - respondió Satsuki con una sonrisa - "Quieres beber algo?"

\- "Sí por favor..." - respondió Kaito

\- "Entonces escoge" - Satsuki le pasa el menú

\- "Pero... esto está bien?" - preguntó Kaito - "Digo, se supone que en una cita el hombre es el que invita"

\- "Eso es del siglo pasado, una mujer también puede ser la que invita, anda escoge rápido" - dijo Satsuki

Kaito escogió otra clase se bebida cafeinada y juntos entablaron una animada charla que se prolongó por un poco más de una hora, luego de terminar de hablar Satsuki pagó las dos bebidas y ambos tomaron rumbo a casa.

\- "Bien, había que aprovechar este día libre, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que podamos tener otro día así" - dijo Satsuki mientras levantaba sus brazos para estirarlos

\- "Eso es verdad, últimamente el trabajo se ha incrementado, con todos estos eventos y festivales en Akihabara ningún corresponsal da abasto" - respondió Kaito

\- "Vaya... me imagino que lo deben sentir muy pesado..." - dijo Satsuki sorprendida

\- "Un poco pero es el camino que escogimos Toshio y yo, lo disfrutamos mucho"

Continuaron caminando hasta la casa de Satsuki cuando de repente ésta se detuvo y puso una expresión seria dando a entender que algo no estaba bien

\- "Que pasa Satsuki?" - preguntó Kaito

\- "Son ellos de nuevo" - dijo Satsuki viendo a un grupo de pandilleros ubicados en la puerta de su casa bloqueando el paso

\- "Esos pandilleros... son persistentes" - dijo Kaito también poniendo una expresión seria

Satsuki camina hacia ellos con paso firme dispuesta a enfrentarlos

\- "O-Oye espera Satsuki! Ellos son peligrosos" - dijo Kaito tratando de detenerla

Uno de los pandilleros ve a Satsuki despectivamente

\- "Acaso no es la sobrina de la dueña que nos sacó a patadas?" - dijo uno de ellos

\- "Parece que sí, luce deliciosa" - dijo otro de los pandilleros demostrando un gran apetito sexual

\- "Oye, si vas a cogerla al menos consúltale al jefe!" - le protestó otro de ellos

El más grande de los 5 pandilleros se levantó del lugar donde estaba y encaró a Satsuki

\- "No nos molestes zorra" - dijo el lider de la pandilla

\- "Oye! Cierra la boca malnacido!" - dijo Kaito alterado

\- "Cállate niño bonito y deja que los adultos arreglen sus asuntos" - dijo uno de ellos sacando una navaja

\- "Satsuki!" - llamó Kaito pero ésta no le contestó

\- "Que pasa? Te quedaste sin palabras o qué? Será mejor que tomes a tu noviecito y te largues a dormir debajo de un puente porque de aquí no nos vamos a mover cierto muchachos?" - dijo el líder con el tono de superioridad que le hizo llegar hasta allá, todos sus secuaces dieron su aprobación y comenzaron a reírse

Satsuki apretó su puño derecho y de allí salieron pequeños rayos de bioelectricidad azul, luego levantó su rostro un poco dejando ver una luminosidad azul en sus ojos, segundos después el jefe de la pandilla recibió por parte de Satsuki un gran y contundente puñetazo en la cara el cual le tumba varios dientes y lo aleja de la puerta de la casa

\- "Jefazo!" - gritaron todos sus secuaces

\- "Maldita perra! No te lo perdonaré!" - dijo uno de ellos tratando de atacar a Satsuki con un bate pero solo recibió una zancadilla y un puño en la nariz que lo manda al suelo directamente

\- "Este tipo va a pagar!" - dijo el que estaba amenazando a Kaito ahora tratando de atacarlo pero éste logra defenderse y desarmar a su agresos usando varios movimientos defensivos, luego con un palo metálico logra noquear a su oponente - "Wow, no sabía que podía hacer eso"

{BGM: "横浜-BIGMAN" por Hiroyuki Sawano (hasta el 1:40)}

Los otros dos restantes tratan a atacar a Satsuki y a Kaito usando cadenas y un arma de fuego, ambos lograron neutralizarlos usando sus conocimientos de defensa personal, a los pocos segundos más pandilleros llegan.

\- "Kaito corre!" - dijo Satsuki iniciando la huída hacia un callejón

Kaito fue tras de ella y detrás de ambos iban un gran grupo de pandilleros dispuestos a liquidar a la pareja, Kaito trataba de retenerlos tirando botes de basura pero eso no impedía que continuaran persiguiéndolos, Satsuki se topa con varios de ellos adelante y los noquea de un rodillazo, luego ambos llegan a una construcción abandonada y se ven rodeados por aquel grupo, Satsuki y Kaito tomaron unas varillas de metal para defenderse de un posible ataque, uno de los pandilleros trató de atacar con un bate con clavos pero fue noqueado por alguien más, todos quedaron boquiabiertos y el resto de pandilleros huyeron del sitio al tiempo que se escuchaban sirenas de policía acercándose.

(retoma OST desde el minuto 1:41)

\- "Estaban en serios aprietos" - dijo una persona muy conocida por Satsuki

\- "Eres Mashiro cierto?" - preguntó Satsuki con una cara similar a 'Grumpy Cat'

\- "Yo solo quería ayudar, mi tía me lo comentó todo" - dijo Mashiro tranquilamente

\- "Muchas gracias por ayudarnos" - agradeció Kaito con una sonrisa

\- "N-No hay de qué..." - dijo Mashiro sonrojada, segundos después se da cuenta de que Satsuki ya le tenía clavada una mirada asesina ante lo cual Mashiro decide partir despidiéndose de la pareja

Kaito estaba confundido pero a la vez agradecido con Mashiro, Satsuki aún continuaba enojada.

(retoma OST desde el minuto 3:10)

Una vez resolvieron aquel asunto de los pandilleros ambos se dirigieron nuevamente a la casa de Satsuki, esta vez entraron con entera libertad, después ambos se fueron al cuarto de la mencionada.

\- "Vaya, que noche tan loca" - dijo Kaito tumbándose en el sofá del cuarto de Satsuki

\- "Sí, discúlpame por involucrarte con esos sujetos pero ya era hora de un escarmiento" - dijo Satsuki mientras se cambiaba de ropa en un espacio cubierto por una especie de cortina, apenas se veía como colgaba la ropa que traía hasta hace unos momentos.

\- "Descuida, sé que ellos no volverán en muuuuucho tiempo" - respondió Kaito con una sonrisa de afirmación

Satsuki sale de aquel espacio ahora vistiendo un esqueleto y unos shorts largos de color azul pero los cuales resaltaban su figura muy bien cuidada, Kaito se quedó viéndola fijamente

{Termina BGM}

\- "Que pasa?" - preguntó Satsuki mientras se acercaba al rostro de Kaito

En el camino Satsuki se enredó con unos cables de un ventilador que tenía allí y perdiendo el balance fue cayendo encima de Kaito

\- "Oh no! No en la cara por favor!" - pensó Kaito al tiempo que levantaba sus manos para protegerse de un posible porrazo

Cuando abre sus ojos se da cuenta de que sus manos están tocando los pechos de Satsuki a lo que ésta miraba con cara de querer matar a alguien al tiempo que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

\- "Toshio me ha mostrado suficientes ecchis como para saber como terminará esto..." - pensó Kaito creyendo que le pasaría lo peor, Satsuki agarra sus muñecas y aparta las manos de su compañero para luego dejarse caer sobre él y sorprenderlo con una sonrisa

\- "Que rayos...? No lo hizo!" - pensó Kaito tranquilizándose

\- "Oye, si hubieras sido otra persona ya te habría mandado a volar por el balcón pero..." - toma un control remoto y baja la iluminación - "... como eres tú..." - se acerca más hacia el rostro de Kaito - "... no importa si me tocas los pechos accidentalmente"

Cuando Satsuki ya estaba a punto de besar a Kaito ambos son interrumpidos por unos fuegos artificiales, Satsuki se pone uno de sus cobertores y sale emocionada al balcón a verlos, segundos después Kaito llega a acompañarla.

{Ending: "The Best for You" por mpi}

Hermosos fuegos artificales de varios colores y gamas comenzaban a lucirse en el cielo al tiempo que veían gente pasar agarradas de las manos felices.

\- "Adoro este momento" - dijo Satsuki, Kaito solo se limitó a verla - "Antes de que Papá muriera siempre veíamos los fuegos artificiales de este día, desde que él murió y mi madre enloqueció esto había dejado de tener sentido alguno para mí... ahora que todos los problemas fueron solucionados... quiero ver estos fuegos artificiales el resto de mi vida"

\- "Satsuki..." - Kaito tomó su mano, ésta se sorprendió un poco - "Veamos juntos los fuegos artificiales por el resto de nuestras vidas"

Satsuki se acercó a Kaito, lo abrazó y acto seguido ambos lentamente acercaron sus labios y se besaron al tiempo que el climax del espectáculo comenzaba, después de unos segundos ambos se separaron y se miraron con amor, segundos después sus miradas cambiaron hacia el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales cuya última detonación dio como resultado la forma de un corazón azul.

{

'Producción: "Centurion Duet", Kodansha, Marvelous, Aniplex, Production I.G.'

'Diseño original de personajes: "Centurion Duet"'

'Adaptación del diseño de personajes: Yoshihiko Umakoshi'

'Música: Hiroyuki Sawano'

'Director de arte: Shunichiro Yoshihara'

'Director de animación: Kyoji Asano'

'Director de 3D: Shuhei Yabuta'

'Director de sonido: Masafumi Mima'

'Director de fotografía: Kazuhiro Yamada'

'Productores ejecutivos: Mitsuhisa Ishikawa (Production I.G.), Nobuyasu Suzuki (Kodansha), Hideo Katsumata (Aniplex)'

'Productores: George Wada (WIT Studio), Kensuke Tateishi (Kodansha), Koichiro Natsume (Aniplex)'

'Revisión y corrección: "Silvercutetamer"'

'Storyboard: Yousuke Kabashima'

'Efectos de sonido: Shizuo Kurahashi'

'Efectos especiales: Chiemi Irisa (Asahi Production), Shin Inoie'

'Diseño de personajes secundarios: Yoshihiko Umakoshi, "Centurion Duet"'

'Manager de sistemas: Junichiro Aki (Production I.G.)'

'Concepto visual: You Moriyama'

'Ending: "The Best for You", Interpretado por mpi - Sony Music Enterprises'

'Gráficos 3D: MADBOX'

'Colaboración en la animación: Production I.G.'

'Estudio de edición: REAL-T'

'Fondos: Studio BIHO'

'Animación clave: A-Line, Anime House, Anime R'

'Prueba de línea: Xuyang Animation'

'Producción musical: Marvelous, Sony Music Enterprises'

'Fotografía: Asahi Production'

'Cooperación de fotografía: XEBEC, Satelight, Art Box'

'Planeación: Kodansha'

'Asistencia de producción: Daume, Husio Studio'

'Efectos especiales: Asahi Production'

'Estudio de edición de video: Sony PCL'

'Producción de animación: WIT Studio'

'Director: Tadayoshi Yamamuro'

'Distribuida por: Aniplex Inc.'

}

{Termina Ending}

FIN


End file.
